CS Can't be Moved
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This is where I will post any Captain Swan song fics. The first chapter is The Man who Can't be Moved by The Script. Please review to suggest a song. And let me know whether or not you want it to be an AU fic.


Losing Emma is the worst thing I have ever done. I don't even know how everything went wrong. I guess I was too late. By the time I found her again, she was back with her ex who just so happened to be the father of her son. He doesn't deserve her. I mean, I don't either but I've never laid a hand on her. I don't trust her boyfriend though. I think he hits her and Henry which pisses me off even more. I miss them both so much. When things got to be too serious for Emma, she pulled away from me. Not even a month after we broke up, Neal showed up saying he wanted to be in her and Henry's lives. She took him back because it was easy. I was ready to propose to her. I need to find a way to win her back. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I need her to be safe from Neal.

 **Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**

When I first met Emma, she was running late to work. She turned the corner on the sidewalk, so fast she didn't see me until she had crashed into me, spilling her hot coffee all over me. I just laughed it off as I looked into her beautiful green eyes. She had grabbed a handful of napkins from her purse, trying to dry off my leather jacket, apologizing profusely.

I rummaged through my house, found a sleeping bag, granola bars, and bottles of water. I went down to my basement and found an old cardboard box and a sharpie. I wrote some words down on cardboard and pasted a picture next to my writing. I drove down to that same corner. Once I parked in a nearby parking lot, I took my backpack with my supplies in it and a foldable chair I always kept in my trunk along with the cardboard sign. I set up my seat and held up the sign that said, "If you see this girl, will you please tell her where I am?"

 **Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**

Why can't people understand what's wrong? I have a broken heart, not a broken wallet! People have been walking past me all day, giving me strange—and somewhat frightened—looks. Some even tossed a few coins at me. I know I sound crazy for camping out on this corner, waiting for the love of my life to suddenly wake up, dump Neal, and run straight here. But I really have no clue what else I can do. I know I'll never be able to move on from her.

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
 **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
 **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
 **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

 **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

 **Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."**  
 **I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.**  
 **Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.**  
 **If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."**

I refuse to move from this spot. I don't care how long it takes. A Policeman even stopped in front of me, telling me to go home. "It looks like you're really hurting, son, and I'm sorry about that, but you can't stay here."

"I'm sorry, officer, but I can't move. This is where I met the love of my life 4 years ago. She left me a year ago, the night before I was going to propose. Had a beautiful ring and a special evening planned. She had no idea what was coming. And she never found out because she ran. She ran straight to the father of her child who ran out on her 10 years ago. While I've been out here, it has rained twice. I put my sign in my sleeping bag so it wouldn't get ruined. I have faith that she will find me again. So I'm sorry, officer, but I will be in this place when she comes looking for me."

"You got it then. I'll tell other officers in the area to leave you alone. I hope you get her back." He flashed me a sincere smile before turning back to his squad car.

"Me too," I whispered.

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
 **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
 **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
 **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

 **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,**  
 **I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

 **People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl, oh ohh**  
 **There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm**

 **And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**  
 **Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**  
 **And you'll come running to the corner**  
 **'Cause you'll know it's just for you**  
 **I'm the man who can't be moved**  
 **I'm the man who can't be moved**

News reporters have been gathering around me and I prayed to God that wherever they were, Emma or Henry had the news on.

 _Henry_

The 10 year old boy was laying on the couch, taking advantage of his father not being home. As he flipped through the channels, a familiar face caught his eye. He left the channel where it was on the news. "Dad," the boy whispered. He only called that man his father one time. The day before his mother broke up with him. Killian was the best father he could ask for. He wanted so badly for the three of them to be a family. Then they left. And now he's with his _real_ father who doesn't really want him. Henry saw the sign in the man's hands and shot straight up in his seat. _He wants us back._ A reporter was talking to Killian. "So, Mr. Jones, why exactly are you sitting on this corner?"

"This is the corner where I met the love of my life. I'm hoping that by staying here, she'll see that I'm not giving up on us. She's with a man who is not kind to her or their son. I love that boy as my own. I won't give up on either one of them. I just want them both to be safe." He then sat back down in his chair, holding his sign. Henry only had one thought running through his head. _I need to tell Mom._

The next day, after school, Henry took the bus to that exact corner. He told his mother that he had soccer practice. "Henry?" said the voice behind him. The boy slowly turned around and ran full force into the waiting man's arms. The man looked him over, making sure he was safe. "What are you doing here, lad?"

"I saw you on the news. Why didn't you come to the house?" Henry asked, already knowing the truth.

"Your father wouldn't appreciate me being there Henry."

" _You're_ my father. Come back home and be my dad."

" _Nothing_ in this world would make me happier. But it's up to your mother. Just…tell her where I am." Killian ruffled his hair and led him to the next bus stop, double checking the bus schedule to make sure he would find home okay.

That same police officer from the first day of his camp out walked up to them. "I know how adamant you are about staying here. This must be the boy you told me about. Let me get him home safely."

"Thank you, Officer." Killian kneeled down to Henry's height. "You be good, Henry. And remember to tell your mom what I said. I love you. And I really hope we can be that family real soon."

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
 **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
 **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
 **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**  
 **(So I'm not moving)**  
 **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**  
 **(I'm not moving)**  
 **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**  
 **(I'm not moving)**  
 **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**  
 **(I'm not moving)**

 **Going back to the corner where I first saw you**  
 **G onna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he was dropped off at his house.

"Henry? What are you doing in a cop car? Is everything alright, Officer?" His mother asked as she embraced him.

"Everything is all right. The boy just got lost on his way home is all. I'm sure he can tell you all about it," the officer explained, giving the boy a certain look.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Officer." As soon as Emma and Henry were inside their home she turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Ok, kid, what gives? You know the way home from school like the back of your hand. Where did you go?"

The boy looked down at his feet before looking back at his mother. "I went to go see Dad."

"Why would you go see your father while he's at work. He'll be home soon."

"I didn't mean Neal, Mom. I meant Killian." She stood there in shock as her son ran to the living room and turned on the local news channel. She figured he didn't even know what channel the news was on. Cartoons and comedies are usually the only programs playing in the household. Emma walled up behind Henry and saw what was so important. Her hand flew to her open mouth.

There on the television was Killian holding a cardboard sign with Emma's picture on it. He had bags under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. The caption on the news read, "The Man who can't be Moved."

Emma rushed to the kitchen and rifled through the drawers for a pen and paper. "Henry, pack up all of your things as fast as you can." He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled suitcase after suitcase out of the hall closet and started filling them with clothes and video games. He decided it would be easiest to only take the essentials. Once Emma finished her note, she left it on the counter and decided to finish her own packing. She had never been so relieved that she always packed light. Her and Henry packed the car as tight as they could. Emma sped to the place that she met the love of her life.

Sitting there in a foldable chair with a sleeping bag and backpack beside him was Killian. "Killian!" she called out to him. His head snapped up at the outburst.

"Emma?!"

She ran up to him at full force. He reached his arms out just in time for her to fall into his arms. There was applause all around them but neither seemed to hear it as they took in the other's presence. "I saw you on the news," Emma said, out of breath. "I'm sorry I ran. Everything just started happening all at once. Earlier that day, I was putting away the laundry and came across an engagement ring. Then, when I heard Henry call you 'Dad' it was just enough for me to start freaking out. I thought it would be easier with Neal. But it could never be the same. _You're_ the one that I want to be with. I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, Swan," He said before finally pressing his lips against hers. Once they pulled away, he whispered, "Please don't run away, Emma."

He slowly knelt down on one knee on the concrete. "Swan, if you say no to this, then please don't run away from me. Just because you're not ready for this step, doesn't mean I'm going to leave. However, I didn't get to ask this the first time. So I need to ask you at least once. Emma Swan, I love you and Henry more than anything in the world. I want nothing more than for us to be an official family. I'd even love to adopt Henry as my own if you'll let me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms. He finally slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger where it belonged. They didn't even register the applause around them as they kissed. They didn't even care that Killian's proposal was broadcasted on the news.

A month later, Neal decided to call Emma, telling her that he read her note. Now that she and Henry were living with Killian, Neal was living in their old apartment. He apologized for everything he did to the two of them. He asked Emma if he could still be in Henry's life and she left the decision up to her son who said he needed more time.

A year after the proposal, Emma and Killian got married. Neal was even invited after going through rigorous anger management classes. He actually fell in love with his therapist and started seeing another professional so the two of them could be together. Her name was Tink and they were very happy together. Right after the wedding, Killian officially adopted Henry. Even though Henry and his biological father were on good terms again, he would never see Neal as his rightful father. There was too much pain in the past.

A year after the wedding, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Liam after Killian's late brother. And two years after that, Hope Jones was born.

And they all lived happily ever after...

 _ **So I keep disappearing from this site but if you can, please please please leave a review telling me what you think. I also need song recommendations to do another song fic and post it on the same story. Also let me know if you want it to be within the show or if you want to be AU.**_

 **Please review!**


End file.
